La flor y el árbol
by Hikari Blossom
Summary: Pensamientos de Mirai Trunks hacia su difunto maestro, Gohan. (Fic de intercambio para el foro White Elephant [marzo]).


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**La flor y el árbol**

* * *

Trunks observó con melancolía a su alrededor y suspiró. El aire primaveral, que despeinaba su cabello violeta, era fresco y rico en aroma a césped. Se alejó unos pasos de su máquina del tiempo y se puso en cuclillas. No podía despegar sus ojos azules de aquella pequeña. La misma de siempre, la que a pesar de todo seguía allí, bella y majestuosa, como si el tiempo que transcurría a su alrededor la tuviera sin cuidado. Al aproximar su mano a ella pronto los recuerdos lo invadieron, como lo hacían cada vez que visitaba ese sitio en particular.

La imagen de Gohan fue la primera que apareció en su mente, seguida de sus sabias palabras. En aquellos días de dolor, muerte y sangre, el único deseo de Trunks era volverse más y más fuerte, para poder derrotar a aquellos dos seres siniestros que habían asesinado a su padre y destruían sin piedad a cada ciudad que encontraran, así como a sus habitantes. Por esa razón, sus ansias por pelear eran tales, que solía no prestarle demasiada atención a las pláticas de Gohan que no tuvieran que ver con el entrenamiento. Ahora, sin embargo, todo tenía sentido para él. Aquella pequeña flor ante sus ojos era la viva imagen de ello, aunque el árbol que solía acompañarla ya no existiera más.

Según recordaba, Gohan solía explicarle —adoptando la misma posición en la que Trunks se hallaba en ese momento— que aquella flor siempre florecía en primavera y hacía una comparación entre ella y el gran árbol. Él decía que incluso lo más pequeño y frágil es capaz de sobresalir como lo más grande. Entonces, levantaba su vista para observar el arbusto, explicando que el mismo era enorme e imponente y que, por lo tanto, sería difícil que algo lo lastimase. En cambio, la flor —siendo tan delicada y pequeña— podría ser tirada por cualquier viento. Sin embargo, al ser de esa manera, se convertía en un punto más pequeño de ataque y también, gracias a sus espinas filosas, no era la mejor fuente de alimento para otros seres.

Después de tanto tiempo, Trunks comprobaba una vez más que Gohan había estado en lo cierto y sonreía a cada palabra que cruzaba por su cabeza; casi le parecía sentir la presencia de Gohan en el aire, en el suelo, en la flor. Trunks era consciente de la persona que había llegado a ser gracias a él, le debía mucho al primer hijo de Gokú. Siempre tan considerado, gentil y protegiéndolo ante todo. Había sido mucho más que solo su maestro, había sido como un hermano; como un padre, al que en ese momento había llegado a querer como tal. Le había salvado la vida y se había sacrificado por él.

Lo extrañaba. Mucho. A pesar de que habían pasado años, de que había crecido y madurado y de que finalmente había podido acabar con esos malditos androides. A pesar de todo eso el dolor seguía intacto. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, cada vez que estaba en ese lugar, en esa posición, siempre se apoderaban de él, sin piedad. Decidió dejarlas rodar libremente por su rostro y acarició la flor con delicadeza, para no despojarla de ninguno de sus frágiles pétalos y teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con sus espinas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente. Aunque su época ya no fuera un infierno, muchas cosas habían quedado perdidas por el camino. ¿Y por qué sonreía? Porque sabía que gracias a él, su padre, su madre, Gohan y los demás —incluso él mismo— habían tenido un mejor futuro, un mundo que valía la pena. Uno al que él no pertenecía, pero que había llegado a conocer y estaba infinitamente agradecido por haber tenido esa oportunidad y haber podido conocer a su padre y ver a Gohan —aunque no fuese el mismo que él había conocido— una vez más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la primera estrella apareció y con ella, la noche se abrió paso en aquel bello día de primavera. Trunks acarició la flor por última vez y acto seguido se puso de pie. Estiró sus músculos y miró el cielo, dedicándole unas palabras a Gohan antes de encaminarse hacia su máquina del tiempo. Una vez en ella, observó el paisaje por última vez y se despidió del mismo. Volvería el año siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Aunque todo cambiara e incluso aunque la flor muriera, él seguiría yendo y Gohan seguiría vivo en su mente y en su corazón hasta que exhalara el último aliento.

* * *

**Fic de intercambio para el foro White Elephant (marzo). **

**Eh, bueno... sé que ochocientas palabras no son lo mismo que mil, pero sinceramente no podía agregarle más nada a esto sin que quedara sobrecargado y pesado. Aún así, espero que te guste, Kou. Y sino bueno, ojalá que no falte la oportunidad para escribirte algo más decente (jamás había escrito nada de Dragon Ball), pero al fin y a cabo esa es la gracia de los retos, ¿no?**

**¡Gracias a los que leen! =) **


End file.
